


KINKtober 16 - Wax Play

by FamousSmuggler



Series: Prompt Adopts [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Established Relationship, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Wax Play, tentacle massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousSmuggler/pseuds/FamousSmuggler
Summary: Papyrus has been in a shitty mood and Sans decides to do something about it instead of waiting for it to blow over





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was weird and fun to write, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please remember these are fictional characters, things they can do and thing you can do are very different

Sans knew his brother was loud. Obnoxiously so, even. But this? This was ridiculous.

 

“I'm not replacing another fucking door, asshole!” Sans yelled from the couch, Papyrus had been on a rampage this last week and Sans was at his wits end. A door upstairs slammed for the umpteenth time and the small, sharp toothed skeleton clanked his jaw close furiously. He needed Paps to relax before the structure of their home was jeopardized, not to mention his sanity.

 

Stomping boots crashed heavily on the stairs, their owner grumbling angrily about the incompetence of his boss and underlings.

 

“I'll be back late tonight, don't wait up!” Papyrus all but screamed as he reached the base of the stairs. Sans glared at the profile of his brother, both in admiration and irritation, and noticed the change of armor. He was wearing his actual battle body, not the usual lightweight one he preferred.

 

Interesting, “Something up, Boss?” Sans asked with hidden interest.

 

“Nothing that concerns you.” He was at the door now, clawed gauntlets wrapped around the knob “AND CLEAN UP YOUR FUCKING ROOM! THOSE CANDLES DO NOT BELONG ON THE FLOOR!!!” The door slammed shut with enough force to shake the entire house. Asshole, though he must really be stressed by work if he had to wear his actual armor. 

 

Sans shrugged and moved to get up, taking a shortcut into his room. Candles were indeed littering the floor, all unused and some scented. An idea instantly crossed into his mind. Papyrus had been like this for a week now and there didn't seem to be any sign of it letting up anytime soon, unless...Sans decided to take matters into his own hands. Tossing a candle around in his hand, Sans couldn't help but grin.

 

“Heh heh, oh yeah. You're gonna love this, Paps.”

 

~~~~

 

Sans spent the entirety of his day off setting up Papyrus’ room for his plan. True to his word his brother hadn’t returned until passed midnight, slamming the door open with his elevated cursing and complaining this week had wrought down on him. Sans sat on the dresser, waiting patiently for his brother to burst through his door to discard his armor and promptly rest.

 

Heh, least that’s what he thought was going to be happening.

 

A few minutes passed before Papyrus opened the door to his room, halting at the sight before him. Candles that previously trashed Sans’ garbage dump of a room now decorated Papyrus’ shelves and desk, a few of the scented ones lit to fill the room with a spicy, almost cinnamon scent. The tall skeleton could tell his bed covers had been changed as well, the soft, thick blanket that normally laid folded at the foot of the mattress whenever he left was absent and in its place was an off gray blanket. Papyrus grit his teeth together. This was not the time! He was tired, frustrated, and had things he had to do in the morning.

 

“Saaaaaans…” He ground out lowly, not seeing his brother’s small figure sitting on his dresser.

 

Sans chuckled, “Sup Boss? Like my remodel?” His cracked socket twitched in irritation and Sans’ smile grew into a plotting smirk “I felt like it lightened the mood some, ya know?” Papyrus took two long, barely seen steps toward Sans, ready to grab his older brother and wring his neck for altering the perfect harmonization of his room but in his exhaustion he did not calculate for his brother’s frustrating ability to teleport. Reappearing by the bed Sans laughed again. He needed to purposely goad Paps just a bit more for his idea to work.

 

“Jeez Boss, you should really get some rest. You’re a bit slow.” Papyrus growled out again, rearing back with his arm extended to snatch Sans before he could teleport. As soon as the leather gloves caught the edge of his sweat he swung the older brother around, facing his back to the bed.

 

“I should kick your ass for fucking with my room Sans!” Papyrus snarled out “But I am TIRED! I don’t have time for your pranks, now leave me the hell alone!” The younger skeleton made to push Sans away but Papyrus missed the sly smirk on the short skeleton’s face, grabbing hold of Papyrus’ wrists and forcing his brother to get table topped over the end of his bed, landing flat on his back with Sans on top of him. Papyrus struggled but the familiar ping and increased weight on his body was enough for him to realize Sans had made his soul blue.

 

Frustrated yells and groans hit the air for the slightest moment, silenced by Papyrus’ own accord as Sans dragged his tongue across his brother’s exposed cervical vertebrae. The licks were trailed up until he found Papyrus’ mouth and kissed him deeply, tongues conjured and intertwined leaving Sans a bit surprised Papyrus didn’t fight to for dominance as he usually did.

 

Good, that meant Sans could actually start.

 

“Mmm, how about you let me ease that stress bro?” His voice rumbled seductively “There’s something I wanna try with ya, supposed to keep ya nice and relaxed so you can actually sleep.” Those sharp cheekbones were already dusted pink, a prideful moment for Sans that he would keep locked away for himself, as Papyrus looked away in an attempt to hide his embarrassment, the words of unease coming out quietly. Relinquishing control wasn’t an easy thing to do in their home and Papyrus had fought for so long to gain the control he had, to have it taken away from him was always hard, but Sans wasn’t planning on taking it away, just...easing it out of his cold clutches a bit. After some careful readjusting, Sans held both of Papyrus’ wrists precariously in one of his, using the other to force his younger sibling to look at him.

 

“You’ll love this, Paps. Trust me.” Sans smiled

 

“Just get on with it.” Papyrus snipped, lacking the normal verth in his tone. Sans clinked their teeth together in another short kiss before pulling away and focusing his magic, to make this work he needed helpers.

 

Papyrus yelped at the feeling at first, unable to see the slimy construct that had wrapped itself around his wrists. This was something he and Sans had done a few times in the past, Papyrus trying it on himself before moving onto his brother, and he keened into the feeling of his brother’s magic working its way around his bones. With the tentacle holding Papyrus in place, Sans reached along the sides of his heavy metal chassis and began to undo the latches that kept his brother’s lovely bones safe inside.

 

Once the metal was off, the tentacle around Papyrus’ wrists slithered into the gloves and pulled them off at a slow, sensual pace. His red pupils watching every move Sans did with hazy interest, from how Sans delicately removed his undershirt, to the patient motions his older brother took to get him to sit up on his knees with his back facing Sans’ chest.

 

Hands disappeared from Papyrus’ hips, Sans formed another tentacle and wrapped it around the bare spine before him, his left hand grabbing one of the many candles now levitating in the room while his right tilted Papyrus’ head in a way that allowed more access to his neck. 

 

“Ready Paps?” Sans asked, nuzzling the side of Papyrus’ skull. A hesitant yes squeaked out of the restrained monster, his eyes closed in anticipation for whatever it was Sans was going to do.

 

“Ahhh hah! Hnnng, fucking hell!” Papyrus jumped as the wax landed on his clavicle, slowly slipping down to each of his ribs before hardening. “W-what the hell?” Sans trailed the tentacle up his brother’s spine, making it squeeze the bones as it went, until it reached his bottom most ribs. More wax was poured, landing on Papyrus’ sternum and trickling down as a small chorus of groans echoed out from the receiving monster. Because of the hold Sans had on his head, Papyrus couldn’t see the substance being poured but he couldn’t deny the pleasure and relaxation that coursed through his bones everywhere it landed.

 

The tentacle on his ribs smoothed over the  wax that was freshly poured down his sternum, spreading the hot liquid like paint until it cooled

 

Sans pressed a kiss to the bottom of Papyrus’ jaw, his magic on the candles floating another closer so it was within his reach and angling it just right for the wax to fall in the opening of his clavicle, another tentacle summoned to paint the wax over the delicate bones of Papyrus’ spine. It brought a smile to the older brother’s face to see his high strung, energetic brother so relaxed in his hold, softly moaning at the feeling of Sans’ magic massaging his bones, the heat and sensation of the wax rubbing over him just adding to that ease of tension. 

 

Another kiss was placed to Papyrus’ temple, “Still good, bro?” Papyrus hummed quietly in his own personal attempt to keep his pleased sighs as quiet as possible but Sans didn’t hold it against him, he could see the blush over his sharp cheekbones and the long, deliberate breaths he took in tandem with the strokes of the tentacles that messaged his bones. “I’ll take the silence as a yes.” When the fangs parted to make a, potentially snarky, remark Sans grinned and tilted both candles he held down Papyrus’ ribs, sure to coat the previously neglected side, and earned himself the rawest, most unadulterated whimpers and mewls from his younger sibling.

 

“You...did that on purpose, jackass.” Papyrus panted out. He was having a hard time ignoring the way the tentacles shot to the still hot wax and painted it over his bones like some haphazardly put together masterpiece only for them to go back to squeezing and stroking seconds later, it made keeping his composure more than a little difficult. The tentacle around his wrists gently eased him forward until he was flat on the bed with Sans straddling his hips and the tentacles on his ribs and spine adjusting to the shift.

 

Sans spoke smoothly as he trailed kisses up the sharp spines of Papyrus’ lumbar vertebrae, “You’re right, I did. Cause seeing you this relaxed is a fucking treat, and knowing that I had at least some part in it? Well, that’s just icing bro.” His words played at his brother’s need for praise something fierce, blooming a deep red blush in place of the previous dustings of pink, which only encouraged Sans’ ministrations more.

 

He commanded the tentacles around Papyrus’ bones and pulled his magic to bring the rest of the candles over to him, angling two candles over his scapula, another at the base of his cervical vertebrae, and the last hovering at the just before his pant line. Sans maneuvered his tentacles to just enough then tilted each of the candles to spill their wax over each of the bones they hovered, Papyrus’ voice vocalizing in deep, long tones as the wax was spread simultaneously over each dropzone by the coiled tentacles, massaging the wax as deep into the cartilage as they safely could before squeezing the last bits of stress from the once tense bones.

 

Sans watched as the tension snapped from his brother’s bones, his face normally scrunched into a deep, almost permanent scowl easing away into a soft, relaxed expression. Papyrus was so cute like this, not that Sans would ever let the younger hear him say it, but he really was. With their purpose fulfilled, Sans dismissed his helpers and moved from the straddled pose he had over Papyrus’ waist to begin cleaning up the wax they had painted over his body.

 

“Sans.” Papyrus murmured against his bed “What are you doing?” 

 

“Cleaning up?” Sans stated in a confused tone. Papyrus shifted on his bed, the sound of the wax breaking apart and flaking away sounding out into the room for the briefest of moments before it was overtaken by the ruffling of sheets and blankets.

 

An almost limp arm reach out and grabbed Sans’ arm, “Worry about it later brother. It’s late, come sleep.” The old Papyrus had on Sans’ arm had practically no strength behind it, but Sans couldn’t bring himself to pull away. A soft smile played on his face at the closed socketed, peaceful look he was receiving, so he removed his jacket and crawled into the arms opened to him, snuggling close to Papyrus for added warmth he didn’t need. Sharp fangs clinked against Sans’ forehead followed by a slurred goodnight from the overly relaxed monster hugging him.

 

A light hearted chuckle and soft blush crept across Sans’ face before he closed his eyes for sleep, the scent of spicy cinnamon lingering over them for lasting relaxation.

 

“G’night Paps.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that there was no pron guys OTL Hopefully it was still enjoyable to read!
> 
> Thank you <3


End file.
